Karaoke Party
by IWILLBeAVampire
Summary: Lauren Has A Karaoke Party And Invites The Cullens To Impress Edward. Give It A Chance!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV!

''Hey Jazz? Dosn't The Skky look soo...blue?'' I asked one of the two bestest brothers in the whole world (the other being emmett of course). ''Suuurreee it does Bells'' he replied probably questioning my sanity at the time of one of my famous random rest of the Cullens had gone hunting except Jasper becausehe went here we were all alone at our usually full cafiteria table when she walked up.

Lauren POV

!I finally found a way to get Edward to love me! I'm going to have a karaoke party and I'll invite him (and i'll probably have to invite his family too) andwhen he hears me sing he will fall in love with me; I'm so smart! But unfortunatly his only family member in today was Jasper so I guess I just had to ask him.

BPOV

!As she was walking up to our table i heard Jazz sigh.''H-h-h-hey J-j-j-jasper...'' wow this girl has issues. ''S-s-so I'm having a karaoke party at my house this Saturday and I was wondering if you and your family would like to come?''she fluttered her fake lashes.''You wanna go?'' he asked me and just as I was about to reply- ''Um Jasper I only said your family I never mentioned her'' She told my walking chill pill obviously trying to hide her fear of what his reply to that would be. ''Well Bella is my little sister so I assume she counts?''ah I love being a Cullen (even if im not married yet). ''But what I meant was -'' Lauren began before Jasper interrupted. ''It's alright I know what you meant but if one member of the family dosn't go nobody goes'' yep defo one of the best big bros ever (other being Emmett as I said before). She knew she wasn't going to get her way here so she caved (which could have also been caused by a certain brother of mine that can manipulate her emotions) ''Fine she can come too so i'll see you all at Six pm Saturday!'' she wasn't too happy about me going but i guess anything that got her closer to my Edward...''Oh I never gave you a positive 'yes' i'll talk to the rest of the family later and tell you tomorrow'' was his oh so clever reply. ''oh sure thing'' the wich bitch said looking a little dissopointed that she hadn't gotten a 'possitive yes'.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day.<strong>

I was lying down on the bed in Edward's room listening to '_Sparks Fly' _by Taylor Swift when my phone buzzed from under me.

_Were Coming Home Early C U Soon._

_Alice Says To Text Lauren And Tell Her We ARE Going To The Party Saturday?_

_Love You _

_XoxoxoxoX_

Great So We Are Going...Though Jazz Was Only Saying That Stuff To Press Her Buttons...Oh Well I Wont Be Singing Anyway.

**Hey Guys Hoped You Liked It Fun Stuff Happens In The Next Chap. So Stay Tuned And Any Requested Songs WILL Be Used .**


	2. No!

**BPOV *SATURDAY NIGHT***

''There now your gorgeous!'' Alice told me as she was applying some purple eyeshadow. I didn't think she was serious when she said we were all going to Lauren's party but after 6 hours of 'Barbie-Bella' I now believed the little pixie. So here I am in Alice's studio all dolled up and ready to go to a karaoke party with the five psycho vampires I call family where none of us are even going to sing. Great. I had a purple sparkly top on with black skinny jeans and black stilletos (which it took 40 minutes for Alice to convince me I wouldn't  fall and kill myself). ''Now go downstairs with everybody eles I need to get ready!" She Said In Her ''This Is Fashion So You Better Do What I Say NOW'' voice.''Sheesh I'm Going Chillax Ali!'' I could have sworn I heard my 4'9 sister growl.

When I got down to the family room every was looking A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. It took about 3 minutes to get there but just as i entered so did Alice fully dressed with her hair done in her signature spikes. Then I looked at Emmett and I must admit its kinda strange seeing him dressed all 'fancy' Edward And Jazz thats fine but theres just something strange and I can't put my finger on it about a huge bear dressed un-casual (yes thats a word) but hey he was a Cullen so he still looked great. ''You clean up bro!'' I commented to him. ''Ah Shucks Your Not So Bad Yourself Lil Sis'' He Said Back With A Smile. ''You Too Jazz'' I said to my other big bro. ''Oh Stop Your Too Much!'' He said with a smirk then stricked a pose. ..EMMETT!. But I didn't say that out loud. Then I Checked Rosalie. She was Beautiful like always and thats just what I told her ''wow Rose you look beautiful!'' I ssmiled at her. ''Thanks sis you look awesome too'' She said eyeing my outfit. I smiled at her and she returned it. Then I looked at Edward and it was only me and him in the room (at least thats what it felt like) I grinned and he crooked-smiled which made my heart skip a beat. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my softly. ''You look beautiful'' he whisper in my eaar sending a shiver down my spine. ''Ok lets get this show on the road!'' Alice ordered, and when she tells you to do something you do it. We all squeezed into Edward's black Vovlo. He Drived I was Riding shotgun and Jasper had Alice on his lap and Emmett sat in between him and Rosalie. When arrived at Laurens house about 45 minutes later. Edward got out and opened my door and we walked hand in hand along with the others up to the front door. Emmett had spotted Lauren staring out the window before we arrived Edward said she was waiting for us. She opened the door before Jasper even knocked. One word for this girl: Desperate!. ''Hey Guys! Come On In'' she said glaring at me and my hand intertwined with Edward.

We walked inside and i'll hand it to her as much as I hate the girl she knows how to get lots of people to a party. She had a small stage set up in the living room.''Hey Bella!'' Mike shouted from across the room but I ignored it. Lauren got up onto the small stage. ''Ok guys so everybodys here lets begin! who wants to go first?'' She said into a microphone. ''Oh ME ME ME'' Jessica nearly blew my ears off. I can only imagine what damage she'd done to the vamps ears. Everybody knew how indecisive she was so we all went into our own conversations after six minutes of making out with Edward, Jessica finally decided what song she wanted to sing.

Lauren hopped off the stage and Jess walked up to the mic.''This is for a very special guy out there tonight, I love you'' she announced looking directly at Edward. He looked horrified, I was sending death glares and Mike, ah Mike Newton, He was absolutly beaming because he thought it was for him. Emmett, oh Emmett, at first he was trying so hard not to laugh but then he thought about what it would be like having Jessica as a sister and looked just as horrified as Edward.

The music started and I knew the song right away. It was by my all time favorite singer. But that kinda upset me because Jessica was a terrible singer. She started singing and just wouldn't keep her eyes off Edward.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
><em>She's going off about something that you said<br>_She doesnt get your humour like I do___

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>_And she'll never know your story like I do___

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
><em>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
><em>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<em>___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>_You belong with me  
><em>You belong with me<em>___

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
><em>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
><em>Hey isnt this easy?<em>___

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
><em>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>_You say you find I know you better than that  
><em>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>___

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
><em>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>_You belong with me___

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
><em>All this time how could you not know that?<br>_You belong with me  
><em>You belong with me<em>___

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
><em>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>___

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>_You belong with me___

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
><em>All this time how could you not know that<br>_You belong with me  
><em>You belong with me<em>___

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
><em>You belong with me<br>_You belong with me___

''NO!'' Was all Edward said when her terrible singing ended.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYBODY THANKS FOR READING...I Love T Swift So A Lot Of Her Songs Will Come Up. This is dedicated to twinkletwinkletwilight thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	3. Speak Now

All the family were trying (Emmett miserably failing) not to laugh at Edward's little outburst after Jessica's song. Even me. I do feel bad tough. I hugged him and _tucked_ my head under his chin. He sighed then kissed my head. So there's about roughly 19 girls here tonight and I know for sure that 3 of them have no intrest in Edward what so ever (Angela ,Rose and Alice) and I don't have to worry about myself so that leaves about 15 girls that i'm positive are crushing on my boyfriend (even tough some have boyfriends already-that's what worries me) this is gonna be a looonnngg night.

**Lauren POV**

I never thought i'd this_ (mainly_ because it's something nice...nice-ish) but even tough Jessica's a TERRIBLE singer...she was really brave for going up there and singing that song for my Edward. It's actually kind of cute how she thinks she has a chance with him when he's clearly mine! I'm singing next...time to give Bitch Bella and my Eddie Pooh A Glimpse at there wedding day.

**BPOV**

After Lauren -Slutty Bitch- announced she was going to sing she smirked at me and walked over to get the music on. The music started and I of course knew the song (another Taylor Swift, She has got good taste in music i'll give her that) and suddenly realised why she smirked.

**LPOV**

Rumor has it now Bella likes Taylor Swift (probably the only good thing about that bitch who stole my boyfriend) So she just might get the clue that 1. this song is for her and 2. Her wedding day won't go as perfectly as she planned and i'll make sure of that. The music started so i began singing.

**EDWARD POV**

Why Me! Why can't they see looks are to catch prey! _Bet I'm The Only Girl Here Brave Enough To Ruin There Wedding So Edward Will Run Away ,Might As Well Give Them A Warning-Lauren_ Oh No. Then the music started.

**EDWARDS THOUGHTS **_Other Peoples Thoughts _Lauren Singing

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>**Yeah That's Why I'm Not Marrying YOU Lauren**

I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel <em>SHE DID NOT JUST CALL US SNOTTY! -Rosalie<em>

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream<br>Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait, or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out <strong>Not A Chance<strong>  
>And they said speak now<p>

Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march _They'll Be Playing A Death March For Her If She Keeps Singing-Emmett_  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me,<br>You wish it was me  
>Don't you? <strong>NO!<strong>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait, or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait, or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<em><strong>We Have Forever!-(sarcasticly) All The Cullens<strong>_  
>And they said speak now<p>

Oooh, la la, oooh, oooh

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you

I'm not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait, or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now

And you'll say let's run away now  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around <strong>I WILL NEVER SAY THAT!<strong>  
>When they said speak now<p>

**LPOV**

When the song ended I was really proud of myself for bringing joy to other people by my amazing voice. I went to get a drink in the kitchen when Rosalie Hale walked up to me OMG OMG OMG ok ok ok ok stay cool Lauren STAY COOOL!. ''Hey Rose!'' I said with maybe a _little _too much entusiasimor a lot... ''Listen Bitch I know your game but remember that I'm better than you and always will be so if you do ANYTHING that may affect my brothers realationship and make my sisters unhappy in any way I will pound your face in understand?'' suddenly I regret singing that song. ''I said do you understand?'' I nodded my head in fear .''Good and BTW You can't sing'' she said as she walked out the door.


	4. Emmetts A Beliver

**BPOV**

Rosalie walked back in to us after a few minutes, looking very proud of herself. She walked over next to me smiling "What did you do?" i asked her. "Oh Nothing...Lets Just Say She Won't Bother You Anymore Tonight"she replied and I sighed. Stupid over protective vampire siblings who i just happen to love. Next Lauren got up on to the little stage and looked rather shaken. Everybody noticed. I looked at Rose and she just shrugged. "So who wants to go next?" she asked,trying to recover from whatever Rosalie done. Heck Rose can be intimidating the girl could of simply said 'hey' and Lauren would of had a fit. But knowing Rose, that wasn't the case. "Oh ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEEEEE I DO!" My over sized brother was shouting like a six year old that was just asked who wants cake. "Ok then Emmett Cullen everyone" Lauren said and everybody clapped. He jumped onto the stage and I could see it shake. While he was deciding what he was going to sing I walked over to Edward and slipped my hand into his and I could feel death glares from every girl in this room the second and did. Edward was holding my waist with his free arm and kissed my head. Then the glares got worse. And you know what my 'mature' brother Jasper did? He barked! actually barked not even a defencive kind of one but a doggy one as in woof woof. But the second he did everyone looked away from me and things felt a bit awkward. ''Out of all the normal families in this world i somehow managed to end in this crazy one" I said to Edward and he chuckled and started kissing my neck.I was pretty happy until about 5 seconds after when I heard "Seriously bro can you at least _try _to keep your hands off her!" Coming from Emmett who was talking into the microphone. Everybody looked at us once again and all the glares from every girl were coming back to me. I blushed as red as a tomato but Edward just simply smirked and shouted back to him "Yeah thats what we all say to you every night about Rose" then the crowd 'oohhhh'ed and Emmett stuck his tounge out at Edward and nodded then the music started. Wow Shrek...Real Mature...But the song wasn't _that _bad...well if you consider a spot on donkey impression coming from a vampire his age good then sure it alright

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_  
><em>Meant for someone else but not for me<em>  
><em>Love was out to get me,that's the way it seemed<em>  
><em>Dissappointment haunted all my dreams<em>

_Then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer.<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>(ooooooaaaahhh)<em>  
><em>I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>if I tried<em>

_I thought love was more or less a given thing_  
><em>The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah<em>  
><em>What's the use of trying<em>  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted sunshine I got rain<em>

_Then I saw her face,_  
><em>Now i'm a believer.<em>  
><em> Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>(ooooooaaaaahhhh)<em>  
><em>I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>if I tried<em>

_What's the use in tyring_  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted Sunshine I got rain!<em>

_Then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer!<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>(ooooooaaaahhh)<em>  
><em>I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>if I tried<em>

_Then I saw her face,_  
><em>Now I'm a believer.<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm a believer, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhaah...<em>

_Im a Believer(2x)_


	5. Crazier

**Thanks To Everybody Reading This! **

**Special Thanks To: TwinkleTwinkleTwilight,LileyCullen,0013,Eliza242424(_I think i got that right)_,ThisRandomPerson And lqalaqlalala. Thanks For Reviewing! Sorry If I Missed Anyone**

****I'd Like To Dedicate This Chapter To DayDreamerCozmo! :) x****

**_****BPOV****_**

After Emmet's song we all cheered as loud as possible and all the vampires flinched at the noise but clapped and cheered just as loud. Emmett,being Emmett, took a big bow and blew kisses out to his 'fans'. He jumped off the stage and I swear I felt the ground shake below me. He ran and put his arm around me ''So bellybean whatcha think?'' Emmett said with a goofy grin. ''You were great!'' I said a little bit OTT. ''Thanks now get up there!'' he said giving me a little push. I stumbled forward and I heard a big whack most likely coming from Rosalie's hand and Emmett's head. I straightned up and glared at him then went next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Emmett gently pulled my away from the rest of our group and said ''If you sing i'll forget all about our little bet'' and he knew he had me then. A couple of days ago Emmett and I made a bet. The bet was that starting Monday I couldn't go without kissing Edward for a whole week. Emmett also said that too make it better Edward wasn't allowed know about our bet. We both knew I couldn't do it but I wouldn't admit it so I agreed but now I was getting a chance out of the bet and it wasn't actually forfieting so I took that chance. ''Fine I'll Sing" I told Emmett and he gave me another goofy grin and dragged me to the side of the stage. ''Lauren! Bella's singing!'' He said, excited. ''Bella can sing?'' bitch faced asked him and I was ready to attack but Emmett held my arms. ''Lauren,Bella is singing'' he said slowly this time and if I was her i'd be afraid. She looked more than afraid and I grinned.''Fine! You help her pick the song" She snapped but her voice was shakey and then she just walked away. ''So Bells, your song?'' he asked and I wispered it into his ear.

I walked up on the stage and Emmett walked back to join the others. I was shaking and I knew the Cullen's knew that. I looked up and saw Alice and Rose make a heart shape with their hands and they mouthed _Fearless. _I closed my eyes then gripped the microphone and sang in time with the music.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
><em>Just let it flow<em>  
><em>Let it take me where it wants to go<em>  
><em>Till you open the door<em>  
><em>There's so much more<em>  
><em>I've never seen it before<em>

_I was trying to fly_  
><em>But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><em>Then you came along<em>  
><em>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

_Watched from a distance as you_  
><em>Made life your own<em>  
><em>Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>  
><em>And I wanted to know<em>  
><em>How that would feel<em>  
><em>And you made it so real<em>

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
><em>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier, oh<em>

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>You spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazie<em>


End file.
